


Eternally

by StareSmieci



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: M/M, spoilery do zakończenia mangi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crehador przez przypadek odczytuje wspomnienia Riffa i Caina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally

Crehador ostrożnie stąpał wśród gruzów. Szedł powoli, co chwilę potykając się o zawalone fragmenty ścian i sufitu zamku. W końcu dotarł do komnaty, gdzie miał nadzieję odnaleźć Caina. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, zszokowany wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed nim. Gdy otrząsnął się z otępienia, podbiegł do siedzących na ziemi hrabiego i jego lokaja. Riff delikatnie obejmował Caina, opierając się o jego plecy. Obaj mieli zamknięte oczy. Crehador przyglądał się im przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy żyją. Bał się, tak bardzo bał się poznać prawdę, że nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by po prostu sprawdzić oddech lub puls. W otwartej, wyciągniętej dłoni młodego hrabiego zauważył pierścień, o którym tyle słyszał, pierścień, który sprawił tyle kłopotów. Coś w jego podświadomości mówiło mu, żeby go zabrać i kiedyś, może już teraz, może za kilka lat, oddać go siostrze Caina - Mary. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego umiejętności jako medium zadziałają w tym momencie same. Przez jego umysł zaczęło przebiegać wiele obrazów, początkowo niewyraźnych, rozmazanych, nakładających się na siebie. Nie minęła chwila, a wszystko zaczęło robić się coraz wyraźniejsze. Crehador obserwował wspomnienia z życia Caina, który trzymał pierścien na dłoni, jak i życia Riffa, którego palce obejmowały nadgarstek hrabiego. 

***

Młody chłopak szedł alejkami parku znajdującego się za dworem jego nowego pracodawcy. Niedaleko zarośli usłyszał odgłos kopania w ziemi i szloch. Podszedł bliżej i zobaczył płaczącego chłopca, usypującego kopczyk ziemi tuż pod krzakiem:  
\- Kim jesteś? - chłopiec odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego zdziwionymi, zielono-złotymi oczami. Riff przedstawił się i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Nagle chłopiec rzucił - Widzisz mnie? - dopiero wtedy do Riffa dotarło, że właśnie spotkał Caina - syna hrabiego, u którego rozpoczął pracę. Spotkał chłopca, któremu całkowicie poświęci swoje życie. 

***

Niemal natychmiast Riff odkrył, że Alexis znęca się nad swoim synem, codziennie wieczorem bije go i podtruwa arszenikiem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Cain, który zdawał sobie sprawę ze szkodliwości tych zabiegów, nie buntował się, nie starał się wyswobodzić. Dopiero gdy obaj poznali prawdę o jego matce, rodzonej siostrze Alexisa, wydarzenia zaczęły następować po sobie bardzo szybko.  
Alexis zginął, Cain został głową rodu, a Riff głównym lokajem.

***

Cain nie był lubianym arystokratą. Większość ludzi bała się go, choć wiele kobiet było nim zafascynowanych - inteligentny, młody, przystojny, o niezwykłym kolorze oczu, posiadający wielki majątek i wysoki status społeczny. Często wykorzystywał te okazje. Spotykał się z wieloma kobietami, często tylko dwa-trzy razy, zawsze z kilkoma w tym samym momencie. Zdarzało się, że jedna z jego kochanek dowiadywała się o innych, wtedy odchodziła od niego z ogromną awanturą. Cain jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Na jej miejsce było jeszcze wiele chętnych. Był też ktoś, kto mógł zastąpić je wszystkie.

***

Riff wszedł właśnie do łazienki z czystymi ręcznikami i ubraniem na zmianę dla Caina. Młody hrabia siedział w dużej, kamiennej wannie i opierał zaczerwieniony policzek o jej zimny brzeg.   
\- Przyniosę lodu. Może napuchnąć... - powiedział troskliwym tonem.  
\- Nie trzeba. - chłopak podniósł się i spojrzał na niego z nonszalanckim uśmiechem - Chociaż miała siłę w tych drobnych rączkach. - zaśmiał się na wspomnienie jednej z kochanek, która przed chwilą zrobiła mu awanturę o to, że spotyka się z innymi kobietami. Riff tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Nie mógł zrozumieć zachowania hrabiego - Chodź tu. - lokaj usłyszał krótki rozkaz. Posłusznie podszedł i przykucnął tuż przed nim. Cain wyciągnął ręce i objął go za szyję, przyciągając do siebie. Ich usta dzieliło tylko kilka milimetrów - Nie uważasz, że powinieneś mnie teraz pocieszyć? - mruknął zalotnie. Riff pochylił się i pocałował go. Najpierw delikatnie, lekko muskając jego wargi swoimi, później mocniej, pieszcząc jego język swoim własnym. Cain zamruczał z aprobatą i przerwał pocałunek. Podniósł się, siadając na brzegu wanny, z nogami na zewnątrz. Riff wiedział, co ma robić. Dłońmi gładził uda hrabiego, biorąc go do ust i delikatnie pieszcząc językiem. Cain niespokojnie poruszał biodrami, mając ochotę na coś więcej, na coś bardziej intensywnego. Wplótł palce we włosy Riffa i odciągnął jego głowę - Wystarczy. - mruknął, pochylając się, po czym lekko go pocałował. Lokaj wstał i podniósł go, odwracając tyłem do siebie. Cain oparł dłonie o wannę i spoglądał na niego znad ramienia. Riff znów przyklęknął, tym razem językiem i palcami zajmował się jego wejściem. Cain nie mógł powstrzymać, i nawet nie chciał, cichych, przeciągłych jęków zadowolenia - Wystarczy. - powtórzył lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Riff wstał ponownie i rozpiął swoje spodnie, po czym wszedł w hrabiego. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na blizny na jego plecach, pozostawione tam przez Alexisa. 

***

Crehador odsunął się zmieszany. Zacisnął pierścień w dłoni. Potarł skroń i ze smutnym uśmiechem spojrzał na hrabiego i jego lokaja.  
\- Riff... Ja wiedziałem, że z twojej strony to było coś więcej, niż tylko wierna służba swojemu panu, ale ty, Cain, jak mogłeś tak okłamywać Mary, swoją małą, śliczną i słodką siostrzyczkę? Przecież to nie ona była osobą, którą najbardziej kochałeś... I którą będziesz kochał wiecznie...


End file.
